Titles are mt Achilles heel
by WrightingSadist
Summary: action! Adventure! Scares! Actually no there just highschool drama kidnappings and duelscar as an investigator. Basically the amporas move in to a town to investigate a kidnapping case.
1. Chapter 1

I step out of the car eager to stretch my legs after so long sitting down, after feeling my back crack I took the time to look at my surroundings while dad unloaded the truck. _So this is it huh, not as bad is I expected_.I was standing in front of an old looking home in the middle of some woods it's at least two stories with peeling gray paint.I could hear Eridan grumbling in the back seat must have fallen asleep on the ride here.

"come on and wake up kid we're here." I told him trying to get him to wake up.

"Need any help dad?" I called out Figuring the kid would wake up on his own when he was ready least I have time to sort outa the age old problem of who gets which room.

"Ya can you take these boxes and pick out the room you want" he replied. I quickly picked up the box labeled Cronus and the other labeled Eridan and hurried into the house.

I walked inside and saw that it opened directly into the living room with the kitchen to the side, from the doorway I could see the backyard which appeared to be relatively overgrown, but it had a lake at least

Looking around the main floor a little longer I found only a bathroom with the stairs being right across from it. Figuring that the bedrooms where up the stairs I quickly climbed them. At the top I found a second living room with four doors, the closest one to me was clearly the master, across from it was what would end up being either me or Eridans room. Beside it was a second bathroom and beside that was another room nearly identical to the other except it had a window facing the backyard, whereas the other one had a window facing the woods. I set down the box of my stuff and placed Eridans in his room then I looked around and thought about how this may not be all that bad, when I had first heard the news that we would be moving I was understandably upset now though I need to head down and help unpack.

"God I am so sore." I whined as I came down the stairs for breakfast. We had somehow managed to get most of our thing in their correct places, which means we could have actual food before school. Seeing eridan already up and chowing down on a piece of toast I decided to temporarily forget my woes in favor of eating. Not long after I showed up did the old man show his face telling us to be ready to leave in ten minutes.

The ride to school had been uneventful save for my complaints about how going to school the day after you moved was completely unfair, all of which went ignored.

When I arrived at the school grounds I decided that this must be the most average high school in the world there was nothing I could see that was at all eye catching or stood out in any way. So I made my way inside and got my schedule. Seeing that my first class was English I made my way to the room.

When I got finally found my way there almost everyone was already seated so I took one of the few seats left which happened to be right next to a kid in a bright red sweater, what kind of person wears a sweater at this time of year? I thought it was barely fall and nowhere near cold, but I decided to be a nice guy and try to make friends.

"hey what's your name, an' what's with the get up you know it's still summer right?" I must have been zoning out because the poor kid jumped almost out of his seat. When he turned to answer me I got a good look at his face, he was quite pale which was a stark contrast to his almost black hair which he had cut short just a little below his ears, his eyes where a striking shade of brown, in fact they almost looked red in the rooms lighting, all in all the guy was pretty cute.I was so entranced by his eyes that I hadn't even noticed he had started talking.

"And furthermore—" I quickly stopped him." Sorry chief I missed the first part mind going back for me?" I apologized hearing him make a little huff of annoyance before staring again.

" I said that my name is kankri and that I have every right to dress how I want and that, yes my attire is slightly out of place for this time year, I feel most comfortable in it and as I have no classes that require me to leave the school building I run little risk of overheating." It was clear to see that the guy wanted to say more but that was when the teacher came in and started the mandatory first day of school get to know your classmate games.

After 5 periods of being told the same set of rules and expectations it was time for lunch and with it presenting a new challenge, finding somewhere to eat. It turned out not to be as big of a challenge as i had thought it would be. Almost as soon as I had gotten my food a girl with swirling tattoos all the way down her arms and a black and green dress practically dragged me to where she and kankri were sitting

"my name is porrim I saw you talking with kankri earlier and figured you might want to sit with us seeing as your new and all." She introduced herself.

"That's very nice of you, thanks. I'm Cronus, I just moved here yesterday with my dad and younger brother." I told her then I explained that we had moved so my dad could help figure out what had happen to the that had gone missing recently."ya I think her name was lotus, or tulip, or something."I said trying to remember what my father had told me, she had supposedly left her house to go skating with some friends but she never showed up. That was several months ago and the police were running low on leads.

"Latula, her name is, I mean was latula." Kankri corrected me it turns out that the two of them had been pretty good friends with the girl. After that we mostly ate in silence until lunch was over.


	2. Chapter 2

So I forgot to do this last time hello! You may notice that the last chapter was in first person and this one is not well let me just say fuck first person I tried it and I failed at it I'm hoping third person will work better but idk I know this chapters short but it needed to be done(I think) trust me it's going somewhere! I promise! anyway thanks for reading and I own a grand total of not homestuck because Andrew hussie refused to sell it.

* * *

Later kankri introduced Cronus to a few of his other friends, including areana, who seemed to be quite a bookworm, meenah, she was a bit bossy but not too bad, kurlos and mewlin who were apparently dating, kurlos was mute and mewlin was deaf so they made the purrfect couple as mewlin would say, next was damara she was a foreign exchange student from Japan, her English was still fairly weak and what she did know tended to be mangled by her very prominent accent, lastly there was Horuss and rufio, Horuss was quite the horse fanatic and was apparently quite good with machines and robotics. Rufio seemed really easy going and friendly, He learned that porrim was incredibly into fashion and that she had made everyone at least one sweater per holiday and that it wouldn't be long until he had his own Maryam signature .All in all they seemed like a good bunch if a little odd, apparently there was an 11th member of there rag tag group named mituna, but kankri had explained that he was with latula when she disappeared, the kid had gotten hit on the head and fell into a coma the doctors say that its likely he will wake up soon.

The rest of the day went smoothly when school was over Cronus had gotten a call from his father saying that he would be unable to pick him and eridan up from school( Cronus had yet to get his own car as they had moved shortly after he had gotten his license and was therefore unable to get his own car) so he had to hitch a ride with kankri. The kid allowed him to ride saying that his brother went to the same school as eridan so it wouldn't be to far out of his way.

"Wow chief I didn't know you had a younger brother." Cronus had said on the way to alternia middle school trying to start a conversation.

"oh, really, I must have for gotten to mention it although you yourself had failed to mention that you had a sibling as well." Kankri had replied quickly "I suppose the topic never came up. Everyone in our group has a brother or sister at alternia middle actually." He continued before Cronus could respond to his previous statement

"Really mind telling me about you brother some? Cronus asked wanting to fill the silence.

"Not sure that theres much to tell karkats simply loud and has an unpleasant habit of cursing

I've tried to convince him to stop but he doesn't seem to interested. What about eridan what's he like?"

"Well to be honest the kids a bit of a nerd, he's 14 years old and I'm almost certain he still believes in magic, but he's not to bad, got a bit of a mouth on him but by the sounds of it karkats got it quite a bit worse." Cronus finished seeing that they where almost at the schools.a few minutes later both karkat and eridan were seated in the back with karkat yelling at kankri for letting someone who was practically a stranger into his car. The ride from the middle school to the ampora home wasn't long but it ended with Cronus being invited to kankri's house and both him and eridan learning quite a few new curses.


End file.
